


Distracting Kisses Moicy Prompt

by JavVarrenWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Distracting kisses, F/F, Fluff, Moicy Prompt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Work-a-holics in love, kiss prompt, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavVarrenWolf/pseuds/JavVarrenWolf
Summary: I was given this prompt on the Moicy Discord by Bellamy.





	Distracting Kisses Moicy Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the one that was both a sounding board and a beta. You know who you are. Hope you all enjoy my floof.

Moira’s POV

It was 2100, and like every other Friday I was getting ready for bed while waiting on Angela. Friday’s were our mini date night, since we both worked so hard during the week. We would typically end up eating at work so before going to sleep on Fridays we would watch an episode an anime that we were into at the time.

I had introduced her to Yuri!!! on ICE, and she could not get enough of it. She tried to play it off like she didn’t care about it one way or another, but she had left her phone unlocked and she was looking up merchandise and had at least five fanfics up. I let her believe what she wanted, but she needed to learn to be more subtle. Everyone on base already knew she was way into cosplay. I mean, that witch costume alone gave it away.

I climbed into bed, and putting on my small rectangular glasses on I started to read. I eventually realized I had to go to the bathroom and looking at the clock I saw that it now read 2337. Angela was late.

I took care of business, and then went to her lab hoping to find her. Of course, she was hard at work. I walked in and she noticed that I was there and held up her finger to tell me to wait. “Dear…”

“Can’t right now have to finish these files.”

Sighing, I took a seat on the couch she had in her office; only twenty minutes later, she still wasn’t done. I quickly came up with a plan, and walking around behind her, I waited. Once she put the pen down to move onto the next file, I spun her chair around. Her squeak of surprise was quickly silenced by my lips and tongue.

The taste of coffee on her tongue told me she hadn’t eaten in a while. She quickly fell into the kiss, and only once breathing was necessary did I pull away. Still invading her space, “Time to grab a bite and have our mini date, m'aingeal.”

“What?! No its not. I wouldn’t miss that.” I pointed at the clock and she just seemed to crumple. “I am so sorry. We promised to always make sure that starting at 2100 on Fridays the weekend would be for us, and I…”

“Am human. I know you didn’t mean to just like you knew I didn’t mean to three weeks ago. It is hard for us to turn off work which is why we made this deal, but it may not always work out the way we planned and that is okay. As long as we talk and don’t ever do it on purpose then neither of us have any right to get mad. I love you, m'aingeal.”

“I love you, hassli,” she smirked calling me that infernal nickname. Getting up, and packing up we got ready to leave and go back to our quarters.

“Not stopping me from calling you m'aingeal,” I shot back, as I held the door for her.


End file.
